1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bag support devices and more specifically it relates to a bag holder device for retaining a bag in an upright and open position for allowing an individual to fill the bag with debris.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bag support devices have been in use for years. Typically, a bag support device comprises a tubular container having an upper opening, at least one side wall and a floor for receiving the bag.
Conventional bag support devices are not suitable for use within a backyard or other remote area because of their bulkiness. In addition, conventional bag support devices are often times not large enough to receive a large bag typically utilized for receiving leaves and other lawn debris.
Examples of patented bag devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,815 to Beymer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,908 to Downs; U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,361 to McClellan; U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,657 to Bach; U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,862 to Nugent; U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,893 to Halbert;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,406 to Cruse; U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,861 to Simpson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,315 to Kent, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,518 to Yardas; U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,364 to MacMillan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,430 to Kruse which are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for retaining a bag in an upright and open position for allowing an individual to fill the bag with debris. Conventional bag support devices are not suitable for use in remote areas for supporting a bag.
In these respects, the bag holder device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of retaining a bag in an upright and open position for allowing an individual to fill the bag with debris.